Grey Skies
by Sylar Bartowski
Summary: Ryan Monroe has been apprehended by the company. She doesn’t try to escape because she saw in her future that she marries the man who destroys NYC. That all changes when Bob threatens to kill her father unless she heals Sylar. SylarOC, PeterCaitlin.
1. Chapter 1

3

Grey Skies

By Sylar Bartowski

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/ Family/ Comedy

Summary: Ryan Monroe has been apprehended by the company after they discover her ability. She doesn't try to escape because she saw in her future that she marries the man who destroys NYC. That all changes when Bob threatens to kill her father unless she heals Sylar. Gabriel/ OC, Peter/ Caitlin.

A/N: this takes place directly after "How to Stop an Exploding Man" (except the prologue).

_Prologue_

Adam Monroe packed his bags hastily. _This is the only way. _He told himself over and over again. He picked up a small picture that was sitting on his dresser and couldn't help smiling as he gazed into those beautiful brown eyes. _I can't just run away! _Adam thought. _But I have to, or I might_- Adam stopped. He took another look at his little girl and packed the picture in his suitcase. Just then she appeared in the doorway.

"Daddy," she asked. "What are you doing?"

"I-I have to leave."

"But why?"

"It's complicated. You would not understand." Unfortunately she understood completely.

"You're not coming back."

"Yeah." Adam said, fighting back tears.

"I love you, Daddy!" Yaeko hugged him tightly, knowing it would probably be their last.

"I love you too. And I'll miss you intolerably. Give my love to your mother as well." With that Adam picked up his suitcase and walked out the door.

Yaeko knew why he was leaving. _Part of him wants to kill me, but the other part doesn't._ She thought. _Poor Daddy!_ Yaeko went back to her room and looked in the mirror. Suddenly the mirror changed into a picture. "Wow!" Yaeko exclaimed. She was seeing into the future. There she saw her wedding. _At least I get married to a good-looking guy when I grow up. _She thought. Then the preacher said, "It gives me great pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel Grey!" Then the mirror sped to a later part of her future. The same man she had married destroyed New York City and released a deadly virus, which killed 93 of the world's population, including her. Yaeko came out of her future horrified. The next ten minutes she spent thinking about it.

"I'm home!" Amy Monroe called as she walked through the front door.

"Mom," Yaeko said coming to meet her. "He's gone."

Chapter One

_Everyone is gone_. Sylar thought. _I wonder how long it takes to finally die._ Darkness closed in around him. Sylar was unconscious. Suddenly two mysterious characters emerged from the shadows.

"He's dead, Daddy." The girl said. She had long blonde curls and a mischievous disposition.

"Not yet." Her father said astutely.

"Well he will be soon and we can't fix him."

"Have you forgotten, Elle? We can't help him, but Miss Monroe can."

"Good luck convincing her to do that for you."

"With a little persuasion I think she will."

"Oh good, then can we keep him?" Elle begged. Her father glared at her.

"He is not a pet. The Company will keep him for testing." Elle was not satisfied with that answer and soon began to pout.

"Come on. We'll take him back to my office." Her father instructed.

They took Sylar back to the Company and into an office labeled: Robert Bishop.

"Hurry," Elle said. "Ryan won't give in easily." Bob and Elle scooted down the hallway and stopped at a door numbered 13. Bob opened the door with his card key and they entered the room. They didn't see anyone.

"Miss Monroe," Bob scolded. "You have not been taking your meds."

"Oh," said a voice. "You must forgive my manners. I knew you came to _talk_ to me; I did not know you wanted to _see_ me." Miss Monroe appeared sitting on a small bed.

"I'd offer you some tea, but it just so happens I'm all out." Ryan Monroe smiled politely.

"We have no time for such nonsense." Bob said.

"Really?" Ryan feigned surprise. "I've got all day!"

"We've found a man who has special abilities just like you. He also has fatal injuries; that's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Yes, you can heal him."

"And why would I do that for you?"

"Told you so." Elle remarked.

"Ah yes, his name is Gabriel Grey. Also known as Sylar." Bob said.

"Sylar? The one you've been trying to stop. Why would you want him alive?"

"It's true he is a great threat to us, but we can use him for testing. What else was I going to say?" Bob pretended to wonder. "Oh yes. If you should say no, for whatever reason, we will kill your father." Ryan felt cold. She knew that Gabriel Grey was the one from her vision and that it would be best if he were dead.

"We know exactly where your father is hiding. We've got it all set up so that if you refuse we will shoot him in the back of the head. He'll never know what hit him." If Bob had been insane, he would have laughed maniacally at that moment. Ryan was in a pickle. Save the man who would betray her and destroy the world? Or let her father die?


	2. Mohinder's Day Off: MrTingleBottom

Chapter Two

**Mohinder's Day Off**

_Mr. Tingle-Bottom._

It was early in the morning when Noah and Claire returned home from New York City, and immediately they knew it was time to move again. Noah went to his office to make a phone call, but stopped when he heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen. He set the phone back down and went to investigate the crime scene. Noah pulled out his gun. When he got to the kitchen he saw a flashlight aimed at the cupboards. Noah flicked on the kitchen light to see who the culprit was.

"Claire!" Noah scolded as he put his gun back into its holster. "You scared me!"

"Sorry Dad." Claire explained. "I was hungry for chocolate."

"Its 3:00 in the morning!"

"Who cares what time it is? I'm hungry!"

"Fine, but keep it down. I have a phone call to make."

"Dad!" Claire protested. "Its 3:00 in the morning!" Noah glared at her.

"Chocolate?" Claire offered smiling.

"Yeah," Noah answered. "Chocolate sounds good."

As Mohinder drove back to his apartment thinking about all that had happened that day, he wondered what he should do next. Suddenly he felt very tired. _What time is it?_ Mohinder thought. He glanced at the clock.11:00 P.M. _Oh well._ Mohinder arrived at his apartment fully intending to work, but his body did not cooperate and he fell asleep instead.

_A few hours later…_

Mohinder awoke to a strange feeling. _What is that?_ He thought. _It's weird. _Carefully, he reached to investigate the strange sensation.

"Oh brother," Mohinder said realizing his silliness. "My cell phone is vibrating." He took it out of his back pocket and gratified the annoyance with an answer.

"Hello?" Mohinder said groggily.

"Mohinder? It's Noah. I have a proposition for you."

"You woke me up just to tell me that?"

"You don't sleep! What is this world coming to?"

I don't know, but my back pocket woke me up today so I'm a little on edge. Can you call back this afternoon?"

"What? Your butt tingles so I have to call back later!" Mohinder realized that his behavior was leaning towards absurd, but knowing that Noah would eventually catch on, he continued it anyway.

"Yes!"

"Fine, I'll call back later Mr. Tingle-Bottom!"

"Well if you're going to start name-calling, just don't call back at all! I never want to speak to you again!"

"Ok, ok. Cut the hysterics. Do you really want me to call back later?"

"No." Mohinder said. "I can't stand the suspense. Tell me what you want so that I can hang up on you and then get back to sleep."

Bob escorted Ryan to his office very proud of himself. He opened the door to reveal Sylar lying unconscious on an old couch.

"Make it quick." Bob said. "He has to be somewhere in five minutes."

"Don't aggravate me," Ryan warned him. "Or I may have to hurt you."

"You wouldn't dare." Ryan threw him against the wall and held him there.

"Yes I would." Bob knew when to shut up, so he did. Ryan put him down and went over to see in what condition Sylar was. _I'll regret this later._ She thought. Sylar was barely breathing. Ryan put her hand on his chest, next to the wound. Immediately it closed up and he started to breathe again.

"There," Ryan said angrily. "Happy?"

"Yes." Bob smiled.

"Now can I keep him?" Elle asked again.

"No!" Bob frowned at her. Sylar regained consciousness and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"He looks a lot better without that big hole in his chest." Elle commented. "And he's actually kind of cute!" Sylar eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm Bob," said Bob. "And this is my daughter Elle."

"Don't talk to it Bob!" Ryan said. "Don't encourage it."

"Oh yes," Bob said. "And this is Miss Monroe. She is responsible for your recovery."

"I refuse to take the blame for that!" Bob explained to Sylar why they had kept him alive and what they were going to do with him. Sylar was not pleased with that news and was about to saw Bob in half, but Ryan persuaded him otherwise. _Just do what he says._ She thought to him. Bob took Sylar to a small room and injected him with something to rid him of his power. Elle took Ryan back to her room and handed her some pills.

"Take them this time." Elle barked. Ryan popped the pills into her mouth.

"Good." Elle smiled. "You're learning to obey." With that she exited the room. Ryan spit the pills into the toilet and flushed them down. Elle had started back the way she came until she heard someone else's footsteps. She turned around and saw a man appear out of thin air and start walking the other way. _Daddy will be happy with me if I get this guy._ She thought. So Elle did what she does best. ZAP! The man fell to the floor.

"You find a way to get into the Company and I'll find those paintings." Noah said to Mohinder over the phone.

"Alright," Mohinder agreed. "Call me when you find anything." Mohinder hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Suddenly his back pocket started vibrating again.

"What do you want from me?" Mohinder yelled into the phone.

"Uh… Mohinder," Matt was taken aback. "It's Matt. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My behind woke me up this morning."

"Hey, Dude! Way too much info! You were sleeping? What did you have for dinner last night? Never mind. Never mind. I don't want to know!"

"It's nothing like that." Mohinder explained. "My cell phone vibrated in my back pocket and woke me up. Then I went to make some coffee and lo and behold it rings again! I'm stressed out."

"It was funnier before you explained it. But anyway, I want to adopt Molly."

"What?" Mohinder sounded upset. "You can't do that! I was going to adopt her!"

"Oh, well why don't we both adopt her then?"

"Because… um… well I suppose we could."

"Good. Then can we move in with you? We're staying at a hotel right now."

"No… um… well I suppose you could."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"To be honest I'm losing my mind."

"Right, well we'll swing by at 1:00 ok?"

"It's already 5:30. You should know that."

"I mean 1:00 P.M. Maybe you should go back to bed."

"No, I'll be fine as long as I turn off this stupid cell phone." Mohinder hung up and did just that. Then he made himself a cup of coffee, sat down, and read the newspaper with no interruptions.

Sylar awoke to that nasty hospital smell. His head was pounding and his stomach hurt.

"Hi," Elle said upon entering the room. "Daddy sent me in here to check on you. So how are you doing?"

"Peachy," Sylar growled. "Just peachy."

"Aw, you're so cute!" Sylar was beginning to suspect that this chick was crazy.

"What sort of stuff are you people giving me?" Sylar asked.

"I don't know some sort of experimental drug with a funny name. Why?"

"I feel sick to my stomach."

"Oh, you poor thing," Elle said, taking Sylar's hand. "Well let's talk about something else. Um… we had a really good dinner last night."

"Oh do tell." Sylar said sarcastically.

"We had crab and oysters and lobster and clams. It was really good."

"To bad I missed it." Sylar was glad.

"You didn't. You were kind of out of it, but we gave it to you anyway. Daddy says you must be in the best of health for the experiments."

"You gave me dinner anyway?" Elle nodded. "No wonder."

"What's wrong?" Elle asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Actually it was sooner than he thought.

"Eww!" Elle squealed at the sight. "Daddy, he's puking!" Bob rushed into the room and tried to calm his daughter.

"Hush, Hush. He's not dying!" Bob said.

"Who said dying? I said puking!" Bob covered her eyes until it was over. All the while Sylar was having a horrible time regurgitating oysters, clams, crab, and lobster.

"Elle," Bob said. "You should go find someone to clean this up." Elle gladly left the room in a hurry. Bob turned to Sylar.

"What on earth did you do that for?!" He asked.

"I'm allergic to shellfish." Sylar answered simply.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't remember yesterday. Elle said that I was out of it."

"Oh, we'll just have to remember that next time." Bob said. _Next time?_ Sylar thought. _Uh-oh. _

**Did you like it? Was it awful? Let me know. Review Please!**


End file.
